Lass
Description Main Info Age: Unknown (Referred as "Child", so presumably ~13) Favorite Activity: Unknown Pet Peeve: His Past Lass’ mind and body was freed from Kaze'aze's possession after the Grand Chase vanquished Kaze'aze's evil from the world. Although he wasn’t in control of his actions, Lass still felt guilty when he realized that his body was used as Kaze'aze's vessel to devastate the continent and kill countless innocents. The members of the Grand Chase understood that Lass was determined to right his wrongs, allowed him to join them on their journey to restore peace to the continent. Other *Lass is actually stated to be a child, leaving his age semi-known. In the dialogue of Kamiki's Castle, Arme and Ronan mention the word "child" when confronting the Kaze'aze Lass (Arme shocked seeing Kaze'aze as a child, and Ronan remarking that Kaze'aze was inhabiting a young boy). Therefore, Lass is possibly no older than 13, the beginning age of teenage life. *It is unknown whether his hometown, Silver Cross, actually knows a thing or two about Lass. However, stumbling upon Kastulle Ruins may have caused them to bypass the town. It is also unknown how he relates to his guild, the Silver Cross Assassins. *Lass doesn't talk often, and when he does, he seems to act calm and always thinking. Unlocking Lass can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Boss Lass is the first boss in one of a two-part boss battle in Kaze'aze's Castle. The Lass in Kaze'aze's Castle has attacks that are very similar to the Thief class. The match can be seen, in a way, as a PvP match; however, Final Strike cannot kill as it passes through the floors without heavy explosions. He doesn't possess Fatal Tempest Fury nor a Skill Tree, and players nor the Kaze'aze-possessed Lass can't grab. There is a strange glitch, that, when Kaze'aze Lass uses Final Strike, they may be thrown backward. Quotes *''"There's only victory for me."'' *''"C'mon, noobie!"'' *''"I didn't know you were that bad..."'' *''"You're one-hundred years too early to fight me."'' *''"Aren't you brave? Bring it, newbie."'' *''"Stay out of my way!"'' *''"Come on, baby."'' *''"I didn't know you were that bad..."'' *''"My attacks are merciless..."'' *''"Come on, baby."'' *''"You are no match for me!"'' *''"Heheh, this is enough for warming up."'' Trivia *In order of release, Lass was supposedly the fourth character in other versions. In NAGC, he swapped positions with Ronan, making him the fifth. *He, alongside with Arme and Jin, are in a guild. *Currently he is the only male character with Type 2 Abilities for all 3 skill levels. On Ryan's hand, he has only Type 2 as a second bar and neither of them are offensive/supportive. *He is technically the youngest character of the Chase, as a child is usually under the age of thirteen. However, his age is completely unknown, and by default, the fourteen-year-old Amy would be the youngest. *It is unknown how Lass resisted Amy's charms in the events of the Temple of Cuatal, as both Ronan and Ryan (who are both older than Lass) went "googly-eyed" for her at the instant, while Lass just ignored it and commented on a "refreshing" dance she performed. It is believed it is his young age or his past, which left him a dark and brooding individual, caused the seduction to fail. *When Lass becomes a Striker, he is instantly the leader of an entire guild. It is found ironic of this fact, as oftentimes no one would obey to a child or someone younger than them. *This character commonly says the internet word: Noob. *His taunt You're one hundred years too early to fight me has often led to confusion, as it implies that Lass is more than a hundred years. However, it means "You are a noob who lacks much needed training experience. Go train for a hundred years, then look me up again." *Lass had a pet puppy whose name, interestingly enough, is Kaze'doggeh, where players had to complete missions to "find" the puppy who ran away. Kaze'doggeh strongly resembles Kaze'aze. *Lass's name, in fact, is arabic translation of "Thief", which is read as "Lass". His name refers to his base job "Thief". Category:Characters